O patrono errante
by Jane Di
Summary: Conjurar um patrono é algo simples para ambos agora. Mas a guerra tem deixado muitas consequências e John Watson apenas não consegue mentalizar nada feliz para realizar o feitiço. Sherlock o surpreende, mais uma vez.


**O Patrono errante**

 **Renuncias habituais**

 **SJSJJSJSJJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJJJSJ**

Os dois desembarcaram ao mesmo tempo.

John não esperou olhar onde eles tinham caído, confiando que Sherlock os havia levado para longe dos comensais que os perseguiam, no entanto, ainda assim, ele começou a lançar feitiços protetores ao redor.

"Salvio Hexia..."

" _Protego Tottalum..."_

Cansado, exausto. O bruxo se sentia esgotado em todos os sentidos da palavra. Qual fora a última vez que comera? Dormira? Ou mesmo tirou um momento de pausa?

Eles estavam em guerra. Lembrou a si mesmo. Pessoas estavam morrendo aos montes, trouxas e bruxos.

Involuntariamente, a imagem de uma garotinha bruxa que fora destrunchada, surgiu em sua mente. A sensação de náusea e tontura voltou a atormenta-lo.

Respirando fundo ele voltou- se ao seu amigo, procurando saber para onde ele tinha os levado. e só então notou que eles desceram no que parecia ser uma campina lúgrebre e isolada de atividade humana, mas oh, _graças aos céus,_ ele viu uma velha cabana escura indicando algo diferente do cenário desertico. Era noite, provavelmente madrugada e o vento era cortante e gelado, tudo o que ele queria, naquele momento, era um abrigo.

Ele seguiu Sherlock, que com sua capa preta esvoaçante, parecia um morcego gigante. O detetive parecia um cadáver: branco, pálido, a boca e os olhos em um azul fechado. John amava e admirava o amigo, sua mente afiada, o corpo que nunca parecia precisar de descanso, a facilidade com que manipulava cada feitiço... no entanto, a única coisa que gostaria de saber era como ele estava lidando com aquilo. Como ele conseguia se manter frio e distante mesmo depois de tanto tempo vendo de perto os horrores da guerra. Mas para John, ele mesmo, estava no seu limite.

Chegaram a cabana, a um pequeno casebre na verdade. E como previra estava abandonado e apesar do estado de quase cair pela idade que aparentava, John ficou grato por se ver longe do vento cortante do lado de fora.

"mande uma mensagem informando o que aconteceu" Sherlock falou depois de se lançar numa velha cadeira.

John estava cansado demais, faminto demais para ralhar com o amigo sobre sua mania de dar ordens para pessoas. Simplesmente se sentou no chão e com a cabeça entre as mãos ele fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar em conjurar o patrono.

Pensamentos felizes... ele tinha que se lembrar de algo feliz. Brincadeira de criança de fato, eles tinham aprendindo no terceiro ano como conjurar as criaturas...

E ainda...

" _expectrum patrono..."_

Nada vinha a sua mente, apenas seu estomago cada vez mais embrulhado com as imagens das crianças trouxas mortas.

"eu não consigo" John disse ao abrir os olhos. Ele não conseguia não daquela vez.

Sherlock o olhou de onde estava, os penetrantes olhos azuis, provavelmente sondando a mente do amigo. Ele tinha sido sempre um ótimo oclumente. E se antes John sempre discutia com ele por causa de privacidade dentro do próprio cérebro, agora, cansado demais ele deixou que visse tudo. Ele não achou pensamentos felizes.

Ele tinha que cumprir isso agora. E John pensou por um momento qual fora a última vez que vira Sherlock conjurar um patrono. Puxou pela memória cansada. Não lembrou.

O detetive, que nunca fora uma pessoa empática, desviou os olhos do que viu. Ele cerrou os punhos sobre a mesa e cruzou os braços e escondeu o rosto ali.

John esperou, se perguntando se Sherlock também já não possuía nenhuma lembrança feliz e, se fosse em outra situação, _outros tempos,_ ele poderia rir de como ambos, sempre tão bons em magia e feitiços, não poderiam realizar um tão simples como aquele.

E então, como se para desafiar aquela ideia, Sherlock se sentou onde estava e com a facilidade e graça de sempre ele conjurou...

Uma cintilante luz azul iluminou a escuridão da cabana. As sombras sendo lançadas mais ao longe.

Mas havia algo que John não havia visto antes.

Uma andorinha. Menor que a palma da mão.

" _houve sessenta mortes nas ilhas. Foram bruxos de Moryart, estão indo agora na direção do centro do país, provavelmente se reunindo com os demais"_ ele disse para o patrono. E então, assim como surgiu, o espectro se distanciou e por fim, sua luz se dissipou, retornando o lugar na escuridão de sempre.

" _Sherlock... o que aconteceu com seu patrono?"_ E seu choque era evidente na voz " _você era uma abelha!"_

Sherlock virou-se na direção contrária do amigo " _quão brilhante você tem estado John, fazendo deduções tão óbvias"_ seu tom era de puro sarcasmo, mas John o conhecia bem demais, algo fugia de toda lógica que conhecia.

"não... há algo errado... por que agora você é uma..." ele continuou preocupado, mas então Sherlock voltou a encará-lo e se conteve diante do que viu.

Desespero.

Os dois se encaram por um momento. E uma ligação pequena, mas obvia surgiu na mente de John, poderia ser? Só havia um motivo para que um patrono mudasse... isso era...

" _é por causa de Molly?"_ Ele se viu falando com cuidado, ele sabia que aquele animal em específico não era incomum para ele, tendo visto já antes com a pequena garota da Lufa-Lufa que ele não via há quase um ano.

Sherlock apenas fechou os olhos em miséria, e então John viu que seu rosto parecia mais cansado e desgastado do que habitual e ele parecia ser muito mais velho do que seus 20 anos apontavam. Toda a alegria e o entusiasmo da perseguição louca dos últimos meses havia a muito desaparecido restando apenas o terror da lembrança das vítimas, da guerra e das atrocidades que testemunharam.

" _John... eu não queria que isso acontecesse"_ ele disse a voz fraca e passando as mãos pelos bastos cachos negros em gesto de impotência, " _droga! Não era para isso acontecer!"_ Sherlock esmurrou a mesa a fazendo balançar perigosamente.

Por um momento John ficou sem saber o que fazer ou como agir, ele nunca havia visto Sherlock tão transtornado quanto agora, nem mesmo quando ele pensou que Irene Adler tinha morrido por sua causa. Por outro lado, ele nunca iria atribuir ao seu amigo aquilo e logo com Molly Hooper? Seria mesmo possível? " _Sherlock, você não tem culpa, acho que isso acontece..."_ ele tentou acalmar o amigo.

" _Não!, não diga asneiras John"_ Sherlock o cortou rudemente " _eu tentei isso, minha mente e-e meu corpo, para expulsar esses sentimentos"_ ele disse com nojo apontando para si mesmo.

Chocado com a extensão da raiva de Sherlock, John tentou abrir os olhos do amigo " _Há coisas que não podemos controlar"_ ele disse solenemente.

Sherlock se jogou na cadeira, a cabeça entre as mãos num gesto de impotência " _você não entende John, isso pode colocá-la em perigo, se alguém ligar isso entre mim e ela..."_ ele deixou a voz morrer no sentido das palavras.

John entendia perfeitamente. Suspirou fundo quando a realização dos últimos anos veio sobre sua mente. A forma com que Sherlock sempre foi desmedidamente frio com Molly, que ele sempre desprezou os sentimentos da garota por ele ou mesmo o fato dele não se incomodar em procura-la quando a caça aos nascidos trouxa começou, de uma certa forma tudo fez sentido.

 _Você ver, mas não observa..._ ele sempre tinha sido acusado disso por Sherlock.

" _você sabe onde ela está agora... se ela está segura?"_ John tentou esconder a preocupação com isso, mas agora era inevitável.

Há muito tempo não tinha tido notícias dela.

" _Ela está sendo mantida num abrigo por conta de Mycroft"_ Sherlock respondeu brevemente ainda sem o encará-lo.

Ela deve então está segura, John pensou temeroso, pois tudo o que envolvia o irmão mais velho do amigo requeria uma horda de forças ministeriais.

" _Então ela não sabe que você?"_ ele não pode evitar de perguntar.

" _Não, e nem vai saber John!"_ ele disse finalmente levantando os olhos para ele, o homem desiludido e perdido na sua frente tinha ido embora e o frio e calculista detetive consultor havia voltado. Não era um pedido, era um aviso. Ninguém podia saber que Sherlock Holmes amava Molly Hooper.

SSMMSMSMMSMSMMSMSMMSMMSMSMSMMSMMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMMSMMSMMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSM

No mesmo universo de "A leal defensora", espero que tenha gostado :D


End file.
